Girl's Generation
by SuperBizarre21
Summary: Girl's Generation. perfect, beautiful, normal girls? not quite. Girl's Generation fanfiction.
1. Introduction

There are nine of us. All girls, and all young. People say we have everything, but in reality...we don't. People percieve us to be the "perfect" girls in the industry, with the perfect bodies and perfect looks. No one is perfect, and that includes us. We are more broken then anyone thinks. Some of us have serious issues or illnesses. But for our fans we hide it.

This is our story.

We are GIRL'S GENERATION.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1  
>They quickly rose to fame. They were the new girl group who younger girl's looked up to and many wanted to be. 9 girls' came together and sold music that was light and appealed to many. Soon they hit charts, had reality shows, and made music videos. They appeared all over TV, magazines, and the Internet. Who knew that they would become this popular?<p>

From the start SM built up the girl's to be the girly, sweet, lovable girls of the industry. To their satisfaction, the girls were able to live up to their standards quite well. Even though on set the girls look happy and well put together, off set is a whole other story...they each have secrets, issues, and things they've been hiding from the media since debut...girl's Generation aren't as perfect as they appear to be...

* * *

><p>Current date: September 28th, 2011<p>

"bring the boys out!"

"We're born to win, better tell all your friends, 'cause we get it in..."

The girls were at the recording studio that morning recording their new title song for the new album coming out in October. The title song was expected to be a big hit all across the globe. The girl's on the other hand were exhausted. SM had been working them pretty hard for the past few weeks, getting them pumped and ready for this new album.

"Alright ladies, that's a wrap for today. Good work." the director said into a mike to the girl's in the recording booth and to the others sitting on the sofa behind him.  
>Seohyun got up and stretched, feeling the need for a nap. When she caught sight of Sunny asleep on the sofa, already in nap mode, she smiled. They were all pretty tired and each had dozen off every now and then that day.<p>

Tiffany and Sooyoung came out of the recording booth and over to the other girl's. "Let's get going. I'm in need for a nap." tiffany said exhaustedly and out of breath after recording all her singing parts.

"No kidding. I could sleep for days." Jessica yawned as she gently woke up the sleeping Sunny.

The girls had been pulling all-nighters for the past couple of days. They'd been recording their new songs, learning new dances, and coming up with new themes for their new album. To say they were exhausted would be the understatement of the century.

Hyoyeon, half asleep was over in the corner half-heartedly practicing her dance parts. Only when Yuri put a hand on her shoulder did she stop and realize they were about to leave. Yoona wrapped an arm around Sunny as they left the recording studio, to the van out front.

Taeyeon looked at her eight dongsengs with a small smile. She loved how dedicated they were to their work, even though she knew the problems they each had. She frowned to herself as she thought of the secret life they were living outside of the industry and behind the title of SNSD. The only people who knew about what went on off stage were the nine girls themselves and their very trustworthy manager.

And so their story begins...

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Yoona exclaimed as she pounced on her bed. "We finally have a whole day off!" she squealed in delight and started running through her head about all the fun things she could do in her free time.<p>

Sooyoung matched Yoona's enthusiasm and flopped down next to her. "We should shop today. Oh! Or go to an amusement park! Oh oh!" Sooyoung's eyes widened with excitement as the next words came out of her mouth. "Or eat REAL food!" Yoona high fived her Unnie in agreement. They wanted to make the best of the day they had off, because after today it was back to all-nighters and then promotions for the new album.

Hyoyeon came in, her hair a mess and her shoulders slumped. She dropped down on one of the other beds and heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." She rubbed her tired eyes and shook her head, forcing herself to stay awake. "He's not feeling good today so he just keeps crying." Hyoyeon had probably the biggest secret out of all of them. One she HAD to keep or it would ruin her career and reputation.

"Umma!" at the sound of her overly used title, three year old little Kyung waddled to his mother, Hyoyeon, about ready to cry again. The frustrated mother picked up her son and held him gently in her arms.

"Even though he exhausts me," she said out loud to no one in particular, "He's still my pride and joy." She kissed him on the forehead and rocked back and forth slowly, calming down the upset little boy.

Being a mother this soon wasn't her plan. She never even thought of having children. 4 years ago a horrible incident happened to Hyoyeon on the way home one night. She wasn't strong enough to get her out of the situation. After two nights in the hospital she was sent home, only to return two days later to fine out the reason she'd been hurling up everything she ate- She was pregnant. Though she cried for days, she kept the baby. Nine months later her little bundle of joy was born into the world. The minute Hyoyeon laid eyes on him she broke into happy tears. She loved her child, even though she got him in a horrible way, she would never give up her beautiful baby boy.

The other eight girls helped Hyoyeon with Kyung over the past three years. Whenever the exhausted mother was at her breaking point, the eight girls sent her to bed and took over watching the baby. Three years later and she's still getting much appreciated help. Now that all the girls were always so busy, Hyoyeon's mother looked after the toddler whenever her daughter or the others weren't home. To say Hyoyeon was grateful for the help she received would be the biggest understatement of the century.

"Hyoyeon...have you ever thought of coming clean about Kyung?" Yoona asked, curious about the young mother's thoughts of the matter.

"And have rumors spread? Or cameras in his face all the time?" Hyoyeon scoffed at the ridiculous question presented to her. "Not going to happen. I want him to live as normal of a life as possible."

"With you being a famous idol...that's not an easy task, you know." Sooyoung pointed out, propping herself up on her elbow.

Hyoyeon was so tired, that her emotion easily went out of control and flared with anger. "Why don't you two just shut up, ok? If I want to tell the world I have a son then I will." She stood up, cradling her little boy in her arms, "Yoona why don't you explain to the press how you are bulimic, hm?"

Yoona stared at the bed in front of her, ashamed. She winced a little at the sound of the word. She wasn't proud of her being bulimic.

As soon as Hyoyeon realized what she had said she gasped, shocked that such harsh words came out of her mouth. "Yoona I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it." she felt bad about targeting one of her close friends. SNSD members weren't supposed to act that way towards one another.

Yoona smiled at her Unnie, reassuring her that she was forgiven. "I know you didn't. Its ok." Hyoyeon let out a relieved sigh. Yoona was probably the quickest out of all the girls to forgive someone.

Taeyeon came in the room then, hands on her hips. "Whats all the yelling for? We are supposed to be enjoying our wonderful day off!" the kid leader grinned from ear to ear, excited.

"Nothing Unnie. Everythings fine." Sooyoung stated while hoping off the bed and linking arms with the short leader. As the two walked out Taeyeon stood on her tip toes to try and level out the difference in height.

* * *

><p>All the girls were gathered in the living room, trying to decide on the day's activities.<p>

"I say we sleep." Jessica sighed dreamily, thinking of her favorite past time.

"We could just sit around the dorm all day and watch movies or something." proposed Tiffany to the others.

"Oh!" Sooyoung shouted, which made Jessica jolt out of her day dreaming. Sooyoung grabbed ahold of Yoona and the two skipped forward to the middle of the room. "Yoona and I suggested that we shop, go to a theme park, and eat yummy yummy food!" Sooyoung's eyes lit up when she mentioned the food part.

Approving looks came from the other seven girls as they all happily agreed. They all jumped to their feet and scattered to their rooms to get ready to leave. Amidst all the rummaging and running around, Sooyoung's loud voice rang out throughout the dorm.

"The short team should wear heels today! Wouldn't want you girls to miss out on the rides!"

"HEY!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. Here is the second chapter. This chapter is done a little differently, but there's a reason. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>YURI<em>  
>Problem: insecurity<p>

Yuri groaned heavily when she read what her weight was on the weighing machine. All nine girls were at the gym working out. Since they are getting ready for their new album they have to be in their best shape.

Yuri dragged her feet over to her trainer and muttered what her weight was to him. She knew what was coming next.

"You gained weight. You're going to have to work it all off today. You'll have to stay late." the trainer wrote down on a piece of paper the workouts she was to do to lose the extra weight she had gained.

Tiffany put a comforting arm around the black pearl of the girl group, "its ok Yuri you can do it. Fighting!" with one last squeeze of the shoulder, Tiffany went off to do her own workouts.

Yuri hated how easily she gained weight. She wanted nothing more than to have Yoona's perfect body that never gained weight. But no, she was stuck with a body that gained weight easier than any of the other members.

She did her tough workouts silently, listening to music as she exercised. She kept glancing at members like Jessica and Sunny, who were given easier things to do. She didn't know if it was because of their height or of something else.

As the hour went by, the other eight girls finished and left, leaving Yuri to continue on with her exercise. She vowed to stop eating fatty foods, but deep down she knew that vow wouldn't actually succeed.

Yuri was sent to the track out back to run a mile, and that's when she noticed a familiar face.

"Hey oppa! What are you doing here?" the black pearl said cheerfully as she jogged up to her senior.

"Working out. Obviously. They don't exactly sell good food here, so I'm not here to eat." the boy joked with her.

Eunhyuk. Super Junior's dancing machine to be exact. Out of all the girls, Eunhyuk liked Yuri the best. He didn't exactly know why, but he was drawn to the girl. When SNSD first debuted Yuri was a background member. Not many people noticed her for a while. But Eunhyuk did.

"So why are you still here? All the other girls just left?"

Yuri sighed and wiped the sweat from her face with her towel. She was sweating like crazy from all the workouts. "I had gained some weight so my coach told me to work it all off."

Eunhyuk nodded and started walking, Yuri followed him. "I really have no idea how that feels. It must suck."

Yuri grunted and took a gulp of water. "Oh it does, Especially for us girls. We HAVE to stay skinny. No buts about it."

Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes a little and looked down at his companion. "You look skinny to me. Don't worry so much if you gain a few pounds. You still look great."Yuri blushed a little and smiled at her Oppa. In response Eunhyuk clapped his hands and turned to her. "How about after this, you and I go have some well-deserved lunch?"

Yuri grinned at the mention of lunch and gave a firm nod to the boy in front of her. "Race me to the finish line?"

Eunhyuk grinned "You're on."

* * *

><p><em>SUNNY<em>  
>Problem: Outsider<p>

Plain, boring, not special. That's what the smallest member of SNSD thought of herself. She didn't think she was pretty like Yoona or smart like Seohyun. She wasn't stylish like Jessica or funny like Hyoyeon. She thought of herself as just...plain, ordinary.

As she layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she tried to think of a new and amazing concept for herself in this new album. Something to catch people's attention, and say "wow, look at Sunny." Nothing was coming to mind. Contacts? No, been done too much to be interesting. New style? She thought of going goth, Wearing all black, with chains and dark heavy makeup. She shuddered at the creepy image in her mind, that look was definitely not for her.

What could she do? What could finally make her special?

She thought of dying her hair. Maybe purple? Blue? "Nah" she thought to herself "I'd look like a troll." she thought some more "why don't I just chop off all my hair and go bald? THEN people will defiantly notice me..."

Light bulb!

She sat up, a smile creeping its way across her face. "Chop off all my hair..." she thought "Short hair..." She grinned and climbed off her bed, racing to her cell phone and dialing her manager.

This time, she would be noticed. She wouldn't be a background member any longer. Sunny was going to make a name for herself.

* * *

><p><em>SEOHYUN<em>  
>Problem- terrified<p>

Chips= bad, soda= bad, hamburgers= they'll kill you. She went down the aisles of the market looking for food that wouldn't be bad for her health.

Her thought on junk food, fatty foods, and sugary foods was that it wouldn't shorten your life span. She didn't want to die. She feared for her unnies. What's going to happen to them? Bloat from all the bad food they eat? Get sick? Develop diabetes? DIE?

She was afraid. Not just of food, But of everything. She was even afraid of her Unnies at times.

She was afraid of germs, anger, and her own thoughts every now and then; a lot of her oppa's scared her. There was just no stopping the fear she had about everything.

She needed a change. She was known as the sweet, innocent, naive, health freak of the group. She wanted to be known as the...sexy, beautiful one. She didn't want to be the way she was.

She thought of Yuri. Yuri had the perfect image that she wanted.

So it is decided! Seohyun's job was now to become as much like Yuri as she could. It was time she faced her fears.

* * *

><p><em>SOOYOUNG<em>

Problem: Lonely

She didn't want her super long legs. She didn't want her height. All that brought her was grief. Men were intimidated by her height, so no one ever asked her out. Sure, there are many men that are taller than her, but they all wanted a short and cute girl.

Sooyoung was honestly jealous of Sunny. That's why she made fun of the shortest member so much. She had the perfect height. Guys felt the need to protect her and take care of her because of how small she is.

She had a crush on one of her oppa's. He treated her like all the other girls. Like she was special. He didn't look at her height. He was a complete gentleman towards her.

If only she could get him to acknowledge that she liked him...and if only he liked her back. Maybe, just maybe, she will have a chance at love.

* * *

><p><em>YOONA<em>

Problem: bulimia

It wasn't something she wanted to do. Since she was the image of the group, her job was to stay perfect. Have the beautiful body and looks. It was hard. Yoona was someone who loved to eat. She ate a lot. After eating though was a whole different story that no one besides her members new about.

She always made sure she stayed at the same weight though, so that way she wouldn't be losing weight. She just couldn't gain weight.

There was so much pressure on her. Be the best, be the prettiest, be this, and be that. Why couldn't she just be herself?

She looked in the mirror and narrowed her eyes. She hated her face. She did think she was all that pretty. So why did she end up being the face of the group?

After taking one last glance at her face, she left, feeling depressed. All Yoona wanted was to be herself. She envied Hyoyeon. The dance machine wasn't afraid to be herself.

So why was Yoona so afraid?

* * *

><p><em><span>TIFFANY<span>_

Problem: Homesick

It has been too long since she went home to her father and other family members. She missed them more than anything. All the other members got to see their families whenever they wanted, but her? It's a whole other story.

Her mother had died years ago, and Tiffany missed her. She didn't have a mother for a big chunk of her life. She wanted a mother.

Her father wasn't all that fond of her being in Korea as a singer, but she continued on with her dream anyways.

She had sent a letter to her father a month ago. No reply was sent. Her letter had been received right?

She wanted her relationship with her father to be good. She wanted to go home and see him. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything is ok and she's still his little girl even though she lives so far away.

Since her father and she weren't on the best of terms, she looked for a mother figure to give her the love she desperately wanted.

To her surprise the motherly figure she found was someone very close to her.

Sunny.

* * *

><p><em>JESSICA<em>

Problem: Sadness

Why wasn't she liked? She should be liked! Why were people so mean?

Jessica slammed her laptop shut and stalked down the hall, then paced back. She continued her pacing.

She had just read some comments left by some people about her. They all said she was the rudest member, that she was stuck-up, cold. She isn't! She really isn't! Jessica hated those comments. She was nice to everyone, but what does she get in return? Haters! People who absolutely despised her.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, and then frowned. How did she look like a rude person? She didn't understand.

She would have to say that one of the most loved members was probably Hyoyeon. Maybe Hyoyeon could teach her how to give off a friendlier feel. Maybe THEN people would like her more.

* * *

><p><em>HYOYEON<em>

Problem: Single mom

She loved her little boy. She kissed him goodnight every night. Every morning she made sure he was taken care of. No one but her members, her manager, and her family knew about her son, and she wanted to keep it like that for as long as she could.

If people found out about her son, what would they say? How would they react? She was afraid. She was afraid that her career would be in danger, she was afraid that rumors would be spread, along with bad comments from people. More importantly though, she feared how her son would fare. She wanted him to have as normal of a life as he could. It was hard.

Hyoyeon took her son out often to shop or go somewhere fun. The fans knew him as her nephew. The public didn't know that he was her son.

Another concern she had was about a father. He baby was growing up without a father or a fatherly figure for that matter. She needed someone to help her raise the boy. Her members and family helped her tremendously, but she wanted her son to have a father. Which meant she'd have to find one…

Who could potentially be the father she's been looking for?

* * *

><p><em><span>TAEYEON<span>_

Problem: ?

'How can I tell them?' Taeyeon thought to herself. She was worried about her 8 girls. 'How do I break the news?'

"This will break them…"


End file.
